Ordinary Happenings
by Ginmokusei
Summary: Another RikuoxYura story. Sets after the defeat of Nue and during high school years. Chapter 2: In which Yura had her 'fights'. As always, plenty of OOC-ness and no shipping flames. Thank you. Will be on break after this, by the way.
1. In which Yura joined Archery Club

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nurarihyon no Mago

...

**Ordinary Happenings  
**

...

_Chapter 1: In which Yura joined Archery Club  
_

_..._

The sky was blue, the clouds were white, the trees were green, and the wind was nice.

_What a nice day,_ thought Nura Rikuo as he looked out the window before turning back to the task at hand: cleaning the blackboard. _How peaceful…_

The door slammed open and the small glass at the top cracked a little.

There stood Maki Saori, who was half leaning against the door, and Torii Natsumi, who was holding to her arm. Both of them were panting heavily.

"M-Maki-chan, Torii-chan, what happened?" asked one of the girls.

"…chan," gasped Torii. "Yura-chan…"

"Yura-chan? Did something happen to her?" asked Ienaga Kana, getting up from her seat, looking quite worried.

Panting hard still, Maki wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, looked up, and said.

"Yura-chan confessed to the president of the Archery Club, Miyaji-sempai!"

All the girls in the room screamed and the happy smile on Rikuo's face froze.

Really, what a nice…and peaceful day it was.

…

Miyaji Seiichi was a 3rd year student who was very good-looking, very smart, very good at sports, and had a very nice personality. As the president of the Archery Club, last year, he brought the school team to the national competition and won second place – though, he was the one who had the highest score, with only a single miss. Recently, his team just won the district competition and was now moving on to the next level.

"He also comes from a family famous for traditional music and tea ceremony. He practices tea ceremony himself and sometimes goes to teach at the Tea Ceremony Club," finished Maki, closing her 'data' book.

"He sounds so…perfect," said Kana hesitantly. She had heard about Miyaji-sempai and was aware that he was one of those _very_ popular people but she never knew much the details.

"Too perfect," agreed Oikawa Tsurara, who was sitting next to Rikuo, listening to all this with great interest. _ Though he still doesn't hold a candle to young master, _she added quietly to herself.

"It does seem so, doesn't it?" sighed Torii. "It's said that girls go confess to him almost every day and his shoe locker is always full of presents and love letters. He rejects them all, though."

"How come?" asked Kana.

"Seems like he has no interest in girls and love at the moment," answered Maki. "I wonder if our Yura-chan also got rejected like the others."

"Who got rejected?"

All turned to the direction of the voice.

Keikain Yura slid the door close behind her and walked toward them. "Sorry I'm late. What are we doing today?"

"Oh, Keikain-san!" Shima waved at her. "We heard everything! So, how—" the rest got cut off as he was pushed away by Maki and Torii.

"Yura-chan, how did it go?" asked Maki.

"What did sempai say?" asked Torii.

Yura stepped back. She blinked at the two. "…What are you talking about? And what sempai?"

"Come on! We know that you confessed to Miyaji-sempai today! You called him out, didn't you, to the back of the school? So? _So_?"

Yura took another step back. Why were they so eager to know? And…what's with that vicious glint in their eyes?

"Miyaji…?" she repeated. Then, "Oh…yes, I did call him out. But I didn't confess anything to him, though."

Every head – even Rikuo's, who had been so engrossed in the book he was reading up till then – turned to stare at her.

"Y-You didn't confesss?" asked Tsurara, eyes rounded and wide.

Maki didn't believe her. "That can't be! Everyone goes to that spot only when they are going to make a love confession! What did you talk about then?"

"People confess at that kind of place? Oh. Well, I didn't know. Anyway, I called him out to tell him that I'm joining Archery Club."

"WHAT?"

Yura backed another step. "I'm not saying that I'm quitting our club. I'm just joining…temporarily."

"Temporarily?" Kiyotsugu retrieved his fallen chair, relieved after hearing that she's not quitting. "What do you mean by that, Yura-kun?"

"There's a competition coming up and they are one person short. A girl who's a member there asks me to fill in."

"You know archery, Yura-chan?" asked Kana.

Yura came to sit next to her. "A little. I learned some basics when I was in Kyoto."

"But how come they let you join the team already? Aren't you supposed to be very skilled to be selected as a participant?" asked Shima from the other side. "Don't you have to be tested first or something?"

"I already did. This afternoon. I passed. Nura-kun, why are you reading your book upside-down?"

"Eh?" Rikuo jumped. He looked at the book in his hand and, true as she said, he was really holding it upside-down. "Eh? Uhm…Ah…you see, it's a new skill I have picked up?"

Yura blinked at him. Why was everyone acting so strange today? Was it because she was talking to Miyaji-sempai? Was he an important person or something?

"It's great that you passed!" said Tsurara cheerfully, coming to her master's rescue.

Yura looked at them a moment longer, then, apparently brushing it aside, turned to Kiyotsugu. "Anyway, I come to tell you that I won't be coming to the club for a while. At least until the competition is over. But if there's anything, if anything happens, let me know and I will come. Is this all right, Kiyotsugu-kun?"

"Of course! We will be lonely without you but our investigations will continue! I will make sure to send you updates and don't you worry – we will all definitely go and cheer for you, Yura-kun!" said Kiyotsugu and posed.

Long used to his ways, Yura calmly ignored his strange pose and got up. "Thank you. But please don't come during the practices or everyone won't be able to concentrate. Excuse me for leaving now but I have to go to Archery Club to see the vice-president. I will see you all in class tomorrow."

They said byes and after the door slid close, Maki and Torii sighed in disappointment.

"And I thought she was confessing to him! I have to tell Suzu-chan not to say things before confirming first the next time I see her. Still, too bad it's just her joining Archery Club, though. I would say she had a chance with sempai, too."

Torii nodded. "I think so. Yura-chan has become cuter recently and she's growing out her hair! I was so sure that she's been in love with someone…."

Tsurara looked at Rikuo meaningfully. Rikuo ignored her and continued to pretend that he was reading.

Kana, who was also looking in their direction and noticing his peculiar action for a while now, couldn't hold it back anymore and asked. "Rikuo-kun, why are you reading a math _exercise_ book?"

…

_"Thank you. Thank you very much, Keikain-san. Really, thank you for doing this for me."_

"Please don't thank me anymore. This is what I should do as an onmyouji. Still, make sure you stay close to me until the competition is over. It seems some strange youkai have come into town and they are preying on the weaker ayakashi and spirits. Even I can't help you if you are eaten, so please be careful of yourself."

_"I will. Thank you again. If it's you, I'm sure everything's going to be fine, and then I can leave without regrets."_

Yura smiled. "I should be the one to say thanks. You are also helping me out with quite a few things, Kinoshita-san. Thank you."

…


	2. In which Yura had her 'fights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nurarihyon no Mago

...

**Ordinary Happenings  
**

...

_Chapter 2: In which Yura had her 'fights'  
_

_..._

"MIYAJI, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Those nearest to the door jumped and some dropped the bows they were holding. This thundering and terrible yelling couldn't belong to anyone else but…

Miyaji Seiichi, however, only turned to look at the direction of the voice, and, upon seeing who it was, he smiled welcomingly. "Ah, Tachibana. You are looking for me?"

Tachibana Takeshi marched toward him, face dark with grim menace.

"Damn right, I'm looking for you! Is it true that you just let a random first year come join the club and make her part of the team for the next competition?"

Though he was practically being held by the collar, his calm and smile never faltered. Gently, Miyaji replied. "But saying she's a random first year is a little rude. She's been recommended by Kinoshita-san, you know. And before I agreed I had her show me what she could do. She's plenty qualified and I believe she might even be better than me."

"Kinoshita?" pain flashed in his eyes momentarily but was quickly replaced by the earlier anger. "What nonsense are you on about? When did she have the time to recommend someone? And there's no way anyone can be better than you!"

"You give me too much credit," said Miyaji while discreetly extricating himself from the hard grips. "You may see for yourself. She – Keikain Yura-san – is practicing just over there."

Tachibana looked at the direction he pointed and saw, at the far end of the practice ground, a lone figure stood, preparing for her next shot. Even from a distance he still could tell that her stance was perfect to the very last little detail.

Next to him, Miyaji, who was also watching, murmured, "Uchiokoshi."

She raised the bow above her head, preparing to draw.

"Hikiwake."

The bow was brought down. She spread her arms, drawing.

"Kai."

A full draw.

"Hanare."

Her right hand released and the arrow flew off.

_Dan!_

The arrow hit the inside of the red circle, joining the four before it.

The other club members who were watching with baited breaths until then couldn't help but cheered and clapped. They went to flock around her, talking and laughing excitedly.

"Quite perfect, isn't she?" said Miyaji, turning to Tachibana, smiling.

Tachibana scowled back.

Still, he had to admit that Miyaji was right. This first year was quite perfect. Every step correct, composure absolute, and flow of movement smooth as water. He never thought it possible for anyone besides Miyaji to be able to achieve such refined deliberation but…apparently this girl had just done so.

"If Kinoshita knew this girl had such talent, why didn't she get her to join us before?"

Miyaji looked on as everyone gathered around Keikain Yura, asking her questions and telling her things all at once that she became quite flustered with confusion.

"She's already a member of another club and, if it's not because Kinoshita-san has asked of her, she would probably never thought of joining Archery Club at all."

Tachibana threw a glare at him. "What bull. Just say your name and see if there's anyone who would refuse. What club she belongs to anyway?"

Miyaji chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Haven't you heard of the name Keikain before? My name is nothing compared to hers. She's quite famous herself, you know, and, considering her reputation, it shouldn't come as a surprise, should it, if I were to say that she belongs to the – ah – Kiyojuuji Paranormal Investigation Squad?"

…

Waving goodbye to the reluctantly leaving group of second year members, Yura waited until they were out of sight before she lowered her hand and let out a long, big sigh.

"So tired…." she said.

"_Are you all right, Keikain-san?"_

Yura turned and saw the anxious looking ghost-girl hovering just above her.

"Kinoshita-san, why did you never tell me that your club people were so…active and persistent?" she asked, and started walking toward the school gate.

"_They are good people, aren't they?"_ said Kinoshita Asagi with a fond smile. _"They like you a lot, too."_

Yura couldn't respond to any of those two simple statements. In the short time that she had come to know the girl she realized sometimes it's just best to leave things – especially words – be as they were.

"_You told me that you knew the basics,"_ Kinoshita floated to her side. _"But you are actually very skilled. You didn't miss a shot today and you moved so well that I think you are probably as good as vice-captain Tachibana and captain Miyaji. When did you learn archery? Who taught you?"_

Yura stopped walking.

Kinoshita turned to look. _"Keikain-san?"_

Her expression frozen, her voice laced with strong annoyance, she replied, "My older brother…taught me."

Kinoshita was excited. _"You have an older brother? That's wonderful. What is he like?"_

Yura thought back on the days when she was still learning archery from Ryuuji and shivered. She swore to herself at that time then and she swore to herself once more now – if the circumstance wasn't dire and it wasn't absolutely required and she _could_ choose, never again would she ever be trained by her brother. There's nothing in this world that could re-define the word "spartan" to such extremes like his methods and trainings. To think that she still had to be taught by him after this school term was over…

To Kinoshita, she flatly said, "You don't want to know. Better yet, don't know him at all. He will exorcise you on the spot the moment he sees you."

Kinoshita blinked at her. _"He is that__ scary?"_

"Scarier than any youkai you could imagine, I would say," replied Yura, quickening her steps. She forgot that the sun had been setting earlier these days.

The ghost-girl floated after her. She _did_ want to know more about this archery expert but after seeing Yura pulling such a grimace, she decided to drop it.

"_I wonder if Ichinose-sempai will come to school soon."_

"She only broke her arm, so I think she should be back in a few days. Ah—"

"_What is it?"_

"Go hide a moment. If you stay too close to me, I might end up exorcising you, too."

Pulling out the frog purse, she readied herself, watching as the shadows on the ground lengthened and darkened. The dim light of dusk suddenly grew fainter and fainter till it seemed as though night had already fallen.

Yura looked up and saw a figure that was neither human nor youkai pushing itself out from the deepest depth of the darkest part of the shadow. It fell down with a loud, wet plop. The air became thick with the smell of blood and hostile intent as it struggled to get up. The thing turned its hollow yellow eyes around this way and that, and, finding her, it staggered forward.

"I hate you…" it croaked. "I hate you… I will kill you… I won't forgive you… die… JUST DIE!"

Shrieking, it lunged at her.

"Rokuson!"

The deer shikigami charged forward, stopping the darkness.

"This thing is even bigger than last time," murmured Yura, stepping back and drawing out two more ofuda.

If she summoned Bukyoku and Tanrou now, together with Rokuson, would they be able to hold it back long enough? It would be too much if she were to use shikigami-fusion against it but…

Rokuson was caught by the horns and the shikigami was thrown aside.

"Rokuson!"

"I will not forgive you…I will not forgive you!" the shadow screamed and rushed at her.

Yura was about to summon her two shikigami when light drew a silver line in the middle of that shadow, cutting it in half.

"No!" she cried.

Too late. With a long and painful shriek, it dissolved, disappearing away in black mist.

Once the foul-smelling fog cleared, there, a little distance away from her, was 'him'.

Her hands clenched in fists, she turned to yell. "What do you think you are doing!"

"I should be asking you that," said Rikuo, narrowing his crimson eyes at her. "What were you thinking, zoning out like that? Did you know you could have been _killed _just now? "

That word did it and Yura snapped.

"That's what you _imagined_! I wasn't zoning out, I was _thinking_! And who asked for your help? Why do you always do unnecessary things? You don't know anything and yet you just have to put your nose into other's business! I don't need help! Least of all, _your_ help!"

And _that_ also did it for him.

Rikuo's eyes flashed and, before he could stop himself, anger made him sneer cruelly at her. Then, in his coldest voice, he said. "That thing was in my turf, so, of course, I just had to get rid of it. Why did you think it have anything to do with _you_? If you want to blame someone for what happened, blame yourself for not being competent enough to finish it before I came."

"You—!"

"STOP!"

Right between them, her arms spreading and separating them, was Yuki-onna. She looked at one then the other angrily.

"This is not the time to be shouting at each other!" she said. "What's most important is the thing that Rikuo-sama has cut down just now! Keikain-san, you must know what it was. I have never seen something like that before, so can you tell us about it?"

Shooting a withering glare at her, Yura pushed that cold hand off and walked away to pick up her things on the ground.

"Keikain-san…" Yuki-onna felt herself losing her patience fast.

"That thing is not a youkai," said Yura, brushing dust from her bag. "Since you are all so great, just go find the rest out yourself."

That said, she left. In a moment she was out of the school and gone. Not once did she look at either of them.

"That girl, really!" said Yuki-onna, sighing exasperatedly. Then, she looked to Rikuo. "Young master…"

"Go back to the main house, Tsurara," he said, turning from her.

"But is this really all right? After all, you were waitin– Wait, Rikuo-sama!"

He was disappearing. She tried to catch at his sleeve but that, too, melted away just like an illusion would.

"Ah, moouuu!" cried Yuki-onna, throwing fists at the darkening sky.

Fine she wouldn't care anymore! Let them sort it out themselves tomorrow then!

…


End file.
